Todo lo que quedan son recuerdos
by Leeran
Summary: Diez años después de que los había perdido, la dichosa bazooka le daba una nueva oportunidad de ver a una de esas personas tan especiales. Porque para Lambo todo lo que quedaba ahora eran recuerdos, y la esperanza de tener cinco minutos más con ellos.
1. Todo lo que queda son recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Gracias al Cielo el universo y los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a Amano, y no a una simple mortal inútil como yo :'D.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el Arco del Futuro. Insinuaciones de shonen-ai. Ubicado temporalmente unos meses antes del tiempo del Arco del Futuro

**Notas: ***Sigh* Este pairing realmente me gustaba mucho, pero no logré escribirlo bien u_uU. A-algún día mejoraré lo suficiente para poner en palabras decentemente las escenas que me imagino, rly :'D.

**Todo lo que quedan son recuerdos.**

Era increíble cómo una persona podía cambiar con el tiempo.

Hibari, por ejemplo, nunca había cambiado demasiado. Había madurado y, quizás, se había vuelto un poquito más calmo… Mas eso era todo. El tiempo no lo había vuelto una persona irreconocible ni mucho menos. Más fuerte, más temible tal vez, pero podías ver en él el reflejo de lo que había sido antes.

(Por eso era, tal vez, una de las personas a las que él más podía aferrarse en sus tristes recuerdos; una constante en su pasado).

Sin embargo, Lambo sí había cambiado, al punto en que incluso él podía notarlo. Desde que había conocido a Tsuna hasta aquel momento, veinte años después, se había vuelto una persona casi irreconocible. Él lo sabía. Nunca se ponía a meditar demasiado en eso, porque en general no terminaba pensando en sí mismo, sino en aquellos seres queridos que tanto extrañaba.

Sabía muy bien qué circunstancias habían forzado esos cambios en él. No hacía falta rastrear el hecho exacto, porque sólo había existido en su vida una situación capaz de obligarlo a despegarse de su antiguo alegre y miedoso yo. Tampoco quería pensar en ello más de lo necesario para asegurarse de no olvidarlo.

Sí, era increíble como el tiempo y las circunstancias podían cambiar a una persona.

Lástima que a Hibari eso le importaba _increíblemente_ poco cuando se trataba de darle una paliza a alguien.

—Tú —dijo fríamente el Guardián de la Nube, para luego sonreír de una forma extremadamente escalofriante—. Al fin tengo la oportunidad de morderte hasta la muerte.

Lambo retrocedió instintivamente, su mente regresando durante unos segundos a sus años de juventud. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que _literalmente_ había regresado en el tiempo, diez años para ser exactos. Obra de la bazooka, desde luego.

El Guardián del Trueno sonrió melancólicamente al notar eso, pero le devolvió la mirada a Hibari, ahora sin miedo alguno. Su versión adolescente acababa de darle la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a aquella persona, y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Se preparó para una lucha que duraría muy poco, pero valdría la pena.

—Sólo espero que no lo digas literalmente —respondió con un tono de voz desafiante.

…Aunque tal vez sí le habría gustado.


	2. Esta vez sí

**Disclaimer:** Nope, no me pertenece KHR. _Thanks freaking goddess for that_.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del Arco del futuro. Yaoi. ¿Posible OoC?

**Notas: **Lo seguí más que nada producto de tomar pastillas sospechosas, delirar a altas horas de la noche y cosas por el estilo, que muestran que no estaba en mis completas facultades mentales (?). En resumen, ¿no debí escribirlo? Realmente creo que no. Pero lo hice, y bueno :D. Este pairing es amor creo yo, merece un poco más de cariño~ (?).

**Esta vez sí.**

Cuando Lambo regresó de su viaje al futuro (al que había ido con esperanza de salvarse de una paliza), casi le da un infarto al ver que Hibari estaba acorralándolo contra una pared, y que una de sus tonfas estaba levemente presionada contra su cuello, con la amenaza permanente de estrangularlo si su dueño lo hallaba adecuado. El Guardián de la Nube frunció el ceño evidentemente disgustado al ver aparecer a la versión adolescente de Lambo. No era ese niño idiota quien le interesaba.

Luego de darle una pequeña paliza al herbívoro molesto (aún no comprendía cómo en diez años iba a convertirse en una persona interesante para él), le arrebató de sus manos la Bazooka de los Diez Años, y la estampó con fuerza contra el piso. Con el tiempo había aprendido algunas cosas acerca de aquella curiosa arma. Especialmente, los distintos efectos que podía tener si la rompías.

Lambo observó la escena sorprendido y algo preocupado por la Bazooka, a pesar del dolor que sentía por los recientes golpes (maldición, ¿ni siquiera su versión adulta podía contra aquel hombre?).

—Ah, Hibari-san, no creo que… —Pero se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, estremecido por la mirada escalofriante que el otro Guardián le dirigió.

Por _eso_ siempre evitaba acercarse a esa persona.

Hibari levantó la bazooka posiblemente rota del suelo, y la apuntó hacia Lambo, quien nuevamente se estremeció. No comprendía qué estaba pasando por la mente de aquel hombre (_como si alguien, además de Dino, lo comprendiera…_), pero definitivamente no era bueno para él. Cerró los ojos, y no tardó en sentir el disparo del arma, y el repentino cambio de aire a su alrededor, indicadores de que estaba en el futuro.

Por su parte, su versión adulta apareció frente a Hibari, y parpadeó con sorpresa. Ya se había resignado a que sus cinco minutos de diversión se habían acabado, pero aparentemente no era así. El Guardián de la Nube volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared, en la misma posición en que habían quedado antes de que el efecto de la bazooka terminara.

—No creas que vas a escaparte tan fácilmente, herbívoro.

Aquella versión de Lambo sonrió pícaramente. Oh, él no tenía ningún problema con disfrutar de algunos minutos más en aquel tiempo que tanto extrañaba, mucho menos si estaba con Hibari.

Tomó la tonfa que tenía contra el cuello, y con total calma, como si aquello no supusiera ningún esfuerzo, se liberó del aprisionamiento del otro, esquivando rápidamente el ataque de la otra tonfa que iba dirigida a su cabeza. No se quedó allí; con un rápido movimiento empujó a Hibari hacia la pared, intercambiando posiciones con él, y siendo ahora Lambo quien acorralaba al otro.

Aunque quería sonreír triunfante, no perdió el tiempo en algo así. Sabía que darle un segundo al Guardián de la Nube sería perder la temporal ventaja que había ganado, y con eso perder también su oportunidad (la cual podría ser la última que tendría para hacer algo que, durante su juventud, el miedo le había impedido realizar). No vaciló; en un instante cerró la ya de por sí escasa brecha que quedaba entre ambos, besando casi imperiosamente a Hibari, como hacía mucho tiempo había deseado hacer.

Claro que cuando, un par de minutos después, la necesidad de esquivar un nuevo ataque del hombre lo obligó a separarse de él, no se arrepentía ni remotamente. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que un minuto después desaparecería para siempre de allí, y en aquella ocasión no pensaba que fuera a volver.

¿Y cómo podía arrepentirse sabiendo lo que ocurriría después en esa época, sabiendo que por divertido que se viera todo en ese instante, nunca más volvería a tener aquella oportunidad?

Nunca se imaginó que cuando los cinco minutos terminaran, él iba a seguir allí durante un largo rato más.

Pero Hibari _sí_ lo sabía, y sonrió con malicia ante la idea.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho morderte hasta la muerte, herbívoro asqueroso —dijo con un inmenso odio reflejándose en su voz (sólo que realmente no era odio ni nada remotamente parecido, pero Lambo no iba a notar la diferencia), mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

Y de la misma forma en que el italiano no se había imaginado del "sabotaje" intencional a la bazooka, tampoco imaginó que las palabras de Hibari aquella vez _realmente_ significaban algo más que lo usual.


End file.
